


Alhambra.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons in admiration and how to just miss each other, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alhambra.

**Author's Note:**

> Alhambra: a city and palace in Granada, Spain. It was built for Moorish kings in the 12th and 13th Centuries. By the way, this was written for the prompt “An ordinary day”. Title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 20, 2005.

Henrietta’s average day started at seven in the morning, where the role call was taken and all the girls were instructed to take their breakfast together. If she was lucky, she would see Djose walking down the hallway outside of the cafeteria. She always hurried out to greet him, but never got to catch anything else but the barest glimpse of his shadow receding past the corner.

 

Gun drills and other forms of training took place after breakfast, before the Italian sun became too hot to bear. Lunch was another communal activity, then school lessons. Sometimes, there were chores.

 

Claes liked to attend to her vegetable garden in the later afternoon, and Henrietta always made it a point to help her mostly because she liked the other girl’s company but partially because the garden was beside Djose’s regular jogging route. He never failed to come by, but Henrietta almost always failed to gather up the courage to speak to him.

 

Rico liked to stay up and talk in their room after dinner, so whenever she was looking for company Henrietta always sacrificed her chance to drop by Djose’s room in order to stay with her roommate. It wasn’t like she’d know what to say to her handler anyway, or if she knew how to explain away suddenly turning up in the middle of night short of saying “I just wanted to see you”.

 

Some nights, unknown to Henrietta and Rico, Djose would stop just outside of their room, lift his knuckle close to the door, hesitate, and then turn and walk away.


End file.
